


I Missed You

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [36]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, drunk!elide is a very entertaining sight for lorcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 32





	I Missed You

Elide Lochan was drunk.

Very drunk.

She definitely knew she should not do what she was doing but she couldn’t help herself as she told her friends she was getting some air before she took off, nearly tripping every step until she just took off her heels, dropping them and not caring that she had left them on the sidewalk as she walked closer and closer to his building.

An undetermined amount of time later, she had made it to his front door, she could’ve sworn there were more stairs than usual.

She knocked sloppily on the wood, giggling when she heard him swearing at the time as he opened the door, a slow smile growing on his face.

Lorcan leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest, his body bare save for a pair of sweat shorts that hung low on his hips.

Her eyes caught on the smattering of dark hair on his chest and tracked it down the grooves of his stomach to where it led beneath the waistband. She was pretty sure her mouth physically watered at the sight.

“El, baby, what’re you doing here? It’s like 2am and where are your shoes, love?”

She shrugged, “I dunno. Can I tell you a secret?”

He rolled his eyes but nodded, leaning down so she could whisper in his ear.

“I am very drunk.”

He laughed, “Really?”

“Ae’s gonna kill me for ditching tonight but I missed you, like a lot, Lor.”

His smile grew wider, if that was possible, drunk Elide was a very entertaining sight.

“I missed you too, El.”

She twisted her fingers, grinning sheepishly, “Can I stay with you? Tonight?”

His face grew grave and pensive as he appeared deep in thought and then he shook his head, “That’s not such a good idea, baby. Maybe another time, yeah?”

Elide had not been expecting that and it hurt more than she thought it could.

While sober Elide would’ve simply smacked his chest before walking in, drunk Elide was a whole other ball game.

Her lower lip trembled as tears welled in her eyes, her arms wrapping around herself.

“But,” she sniffled, the tears spilling down her cheeks, “B-but I-i missed-d y-you.”

“Oh baby,” he reached out to wipe a tear away, “I’m sorry, I was just kidding, come here.”

She sighed and sniffled again as he pulled her in, stroking her hair in a way that had her near purring. “I’m so sleepy, baby.”

He chuckled and she nuzzled into his chest to feel the vibrations of his laughter. “Well, then let’s go to bed, El.”

She nodded, head lulling to the side as he scooped her up and walked up the stairs, going into his bedroom and placing her on the bed and then turning to walk into his closet, emerging a few moments later with a t-shirt and a pair of shorts she had left with him last time she had spent the night.

She smiled up at him, her grin giddy and open, utter delight shining in her eyes.

“I’m hungry,” she stated and then began to laugh, stumbling slightly as she stood and he caught her.

“Whoopsie,” was all she said before launching into a fit of giggles again, in a way that had him shaking his head and huffing a dry laugh under his breath and he helped her undo the hidden zipper and her dark green dress fell to the floor.

She spun and took the shirt from him, slipping it over her head before crawling into his bed, curling up on her side and then she looked at him over her shoulder, “You just gonna stand there gawking all night?”

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)


End file.
